kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Elementarfürst
thumb|310px|Die Elementarfürsten, angeführt von Golbez, stellen sich den Protagonisten entgegen: Cagnazzo, Barbarizia, Rubicante und Scarmiglione (v.l.) und Golbez in der Mitte Die Elementarfürsten sind vier Bossgegner aus Final Fantasy IV. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbarizia und Rubicante. Sie stehen unter dem Befehl von Golbez und kämpfen alle mit ihrem eigenem Element. Handlung Final Fantasy IV Die Elementarfürsten treten nacheinander in Erscheinung, beginnend mit Scarmiglione am Berg der Tortur, kurz bevor Cecil zum Paladin wird. Nachdem er das erste Mal besiegt wurde, greift er anschließend erneut an. Dank Palom, Porom und Tellah gelingt es Cecil, ihn zu besiegen und somit die Spitze des Berges zu erreichen. Als er danach über den Teufelspfad nach Baron zurückkehrt, versucht er mit dem König zu sprechen, der sich als Cagnazzo zu erkennen gibt. Nachdem der echte König von Baron ermordet wurde, hat Cagnazzo dessen Platz eingenommen und Golbez die Herrschaft über die Luftflotte des Reichs verschafft. Yang, der sich der Gruppe erneut angeschlossen hat, bekämpft zusammen mit dieser den zweiten Elementarfürst. Als die Party das Schloss verlassen will, stellt Cagnazzo ihnen eine Falle. Palom und Porom verwandeln sich selbst in Stein und beschützen so die anderen davor, von den Wänden zerquetscht zu werden. Cecil, Tellah und Yang benutzen Cids Luftschiff, um den Kristall von Troia zu holen und diesen gegen Rosa bei Golbez einzutauschen. Als sie diese im Turm von Zot befreien können und Kain nicht mehr von Golbez kontrolliert wird, erscheint Barbarizia, die Kaiserin des Windes und bekämpft die Protagonisten. Doch mittels Kains Sprungangriffen kann auch sie besiegt werden. Später greifen Golbez' Streitkräfte Burg Eblan an. Das Volk und der Prinz von Eblan können sich in Sicherheit bringen, jedoch sinnt Edge auf Rache und stellt sich Rubicante, dem letzten Elementarfürst, entgegen. Jedoch zeigt Rubicante ihm, dass er noch zu schwach ist, um es mit dem Feuerelementar aufnehmen zu können. Cecil und dessen Gruppe eilt Edge zur Hilfe, während Rubicante verschwindet. Als sie die unteren Stockwerke des Turmes von Babil erreichen, treffen sie erneut auf Rubicante, der dieses Mal die Herausforderung von Edge annimmt und die Gruppe sogar heilt, um sich von ihrer wahren Stärke zu überzeugen. Rubicante muss sich letztendlich geschlagen geben und erkennt Edges Stärke an. Im Giganten von Babil trifft die Gruppe erneut auf die Elementarfürsten, welche nun alle am Kampf teilnehmen und nacheinander besiegt werden müssen. Dabei wechseln sie sich ab und so nimmt jeder einzelnd nacheinander am Kampf teil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Alle vier Elementarfürsten müssen im Untergrund des Wahren Mondes ein weiteres Mal besiegt werden. Sie wurden von den Kristallen gegen ihren Willen von den Toten wiedererweckt. Wenn jeder von ihnen vernichtet ist, bedanken sie sich bei der Gruppe. Sollte sich Golbez in der Party befinden, erinnern sich die Elementarfürsten an ihn und sprechen mit ihm, wobei sie sowohl ihrem Respekt als auch ihrer Glückseligkeit Ausdruck verleihen. Rydia wird erkennen, dass jeder von ihnen genauso ein Teil der Welt ist wie sie selbst. Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy I :Hauptartikel: Barbariccia (FFI), Cagnazzo (FFI), Rubicante (FFI) und Scarmiglione (FFI). Die Elementarfürsten erscheinen im Game Boy Advance-Remake sowie in späteren Versionen von Final Fantasy I als optionale Bossgegner in der Feuergruft, einem der Bonus-Dungeons der betreffenden Neuauflagen. Dissidia / Dissidia 012 Die Elementarfürsten tauchen in beiden Spielen als Espersteine auf und können als solche Effekte freisetzen, die den Kampf beeinflussen. Außerdem gibt es Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die die Namen der Elementarfürsten tragen. Musik Das Musikthema, das ertönt, wenn man gegen die Elementarfürsten kämpft, lautet "Battle with the Four Fiends". Etymologie Der Ursprung der Elementarfürsten liegt in s Göttlicher Komödie. Dort sind sie vier der zwölf Dämonen des achten Höllenzirkels und versuchen den Protagonisten am Voranschreiten zu hindern. Sie werden als streitsüchtig, hinterlistig und boshaft beschrieben. Galerie Trivia *Jeder Elementarfürst besitzt zwei verschiedene Kampfsprites. Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV)